Gossip and Injuries
by Drowning Starfish
Summary: Hector gets injured during a battle and major gossiping and romance ensues! WARNING: T for language and suggestive themes. Many couples! Some Yaoi too!


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hector x Lyn. Rath x Wil. Lowen x Rebecca. Serra x Oswin

SOME FLUFF AND YAOI AHEAD

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(So basically this is Jerme's map and a paladin owns Hector and Lyn freaks. Also note this is Hector's route and Lyn has promoted before him. Kay just humor me and we'll pretend Lyn was stronger than Hector at any point.)

I don't own Fire Emblem and stuff. If I did, Lyn's defense would be passable and so would Erk's. (Didn't get defense above 2 until he promoted! Bejesus!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…Lyn?" a gruff voice slightly startled the swordswoman.

"What is it, Hector? The battlefield isn't a good place to talk." She moodily replied due to the bitter cold lingering in the air, and the frigid snow that fell from the sky occasionally.

"I know, it's just…." Hector's voice blended into the loud sounds of clashing metal and battle cries, and before he could finish his sentence, Lyndis was already off, fighting with a cavalier far off from where Hector stood.

'She's become stronger. She doesn't need my protection. If anything, she protects me.' Hector thought as he longingly stared at the Sacaean beauty.

The snow crunched as a man walked up next to him.

"Hector? What's troubling you? I asked you to take out that paladin over next to Erk." Mark said as he pointed to the purple-haired sage fought some wyvern knights.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't hear you." The axe fighter replied as he stared off into space.

Space meaning Lyn.

"It's Lyn, isn't it?" Mark said with a smirk on his face.

Hector's face suddenly grew hot, despite the frigid temperatures. "I-I'll go take out that paladin then!" he said hurriedly and ran off to the enemy.

When Hector reached the paladin he was to fight, he noticed that his foe was currently equipped with a silver sword.

"This can't end well" was all Hector could think as he readied himself to battle the charging enemy.

The mounted danger brought up his deadly sword, and in one fell swoop…

Thump!

"Hector?…HECTOR!" Lyn ran up to her barely alive friend in horror. "Mark! Do something!" Lyn yelled at the tactician with tears in her eyes.

"Oh…shoot." Mark said grimly as he looked down at the lord.

"Florina! Get Priscilla!" he yelled to the falcoknight.

"Priscilla is far behind! Her horse is slowing her down in the snow!" Florina replied with sudden courage due to the frantic situation.

"What about Erk? He can use staves!"

"Erk is surrounded by wyvern knights right now."

"Dammit! Go get Kent and take out Jerme! We have to end this!" Mark would often become angry in situations such as these.

"Y-Yes!" and the winged knight was off.

Now Lyn was losing control of her emotions and bawling over Hector's limp body, "M-Mark! What's going t-to happen to Hector!" she said in a muffled sob.

"Lyn…I really don't know. All we can do is wait." Mark often failed to comfort the members of his army. Like he was failing now.

"You called?" came the flamboyant voice of the bubblegum pink-headed cleric.

"Serra! Where on Elibe have you been?" Mark scolded the tardy healer.

She shrugged in return. "Well Bartre was spazzing out and he started attack people with bow up close -cause that was the only weapon he had- and then he got knocked around by like, a level two fighter." Said Serra at breakneck speed as she gave everyone too much information.

The warrior sneezed somewhere off in the distance.

"Yeah that's great, just heal Hector, dammit!" Mark yelled at the tacky cleric yet again.

She then looked down at the Hector who bore a gigantic slash that ran from his right shoulder to his left thigh, and her eyes widened at the sight. "Holy Saint Elimine." Serra prayed as she looked at the practically dead lord.

Serra then proceeded to mend Hector twice because her lack of staff prowess.

"Priscilla would've done it in one." Matthew said while passing by.

"Shut it! Priscilla is too busy falling over on that stupid horse of hers! Your lord is dying you know! You shouldn't joke about this!" Serra didn't take the insult too well.

"He'll be fine. This is Hector we're talking about." Matthew dismissed her fears.

"He's right, don't worry about it too much Lyn." Mark said, but his 'comforting' fell on deaf ears.

By now, Lyn was silently cradling Hector's unconscious hand and her teary-eyed gaze did not stray from his shut eyelids.

Florina and Kent triumphantly returned from their victory after defeating the assassin Jerme. (What an uggo!) "Mark, all enemies have been cleared, and no one has any major injuries except for Wil. He's being attended to by Priscilla and Matthew is gathering treasures right now." Kent reported.

"Great. We should be heading to the palace now. Kent, could you and Sain carry Hector and Wil on your horses? Mark asked.

"Hold your ponies, Mark! We can't move Wil or Hector right now. Not in their current conditions, anyway." Serra interrupted before Kent could get a word in edgewise.

"Oh. That blows. Kay I guess a few people will stay and the rest will go." Mark said.

"But Marky! Shouldn't we all stay? What if they get attacked!" Serra said from the crowd.

"Serra. How about you stop doubting my abilities and never call me Marky again, mkay? Oh, and don't worry, you're staying to help with injuries, so if by some odd swing of fate that you _do _get attacked, all of the enemies will go after you first cause of your lack of talent and shrilly voice. And as they laugh over your pink corpse, Lyn and everyone else will make their great escape. Aren't I amazing? Always three steps ahead and all."

At this searing insult, Serra felt miserable pain and reacted awfully. "No you're not! You don't even do what a _real_ tactician does! All you do is tell people to go places randomly! You aren't a genius like Lucretia Merces! (Suikoden V) You'll _never_ be as smart as her! Not a _true _tactician!"

"Take it back."

"Make me." Serra blew Mark raspberries.

By now, everyone had packed their belongings and started traveling to the palace.

Kent interrupted their 'vital' conversation, "Mark, who do you want to stay and watch over lord Hector and Wil?" he asked.

"Umm…well you need someone to carry stuff and people and uhhh…okay tell Lowen to stay. Oh yeah, and _Serra_" Mark gave the hyperactive woman of the cloth a dirty look.

Rath suddenly rode up to Mark, "I wish to stay too." Was all the nomadic trooper said.

And because Mark was aware of Rath's favorite pastime -staring at Wil's ass- he let Rath stay. He knew that he wanted to protect Wil and he always encouraged members of the army getting together and having strong bonds with each other.

Suddenly two green braids smacked Mark in the face. "Hey! No fair! If everyone else is staying, I wanna stay too!" exclaimed Rebecca.

"I want only a few people staying, Rebecca."

"Whaat! Wil and Serra and Lowen are staying! If all my friends are there, why can't I be!" she retorted.

By now, Mark was rubbing his temples. "Unngh…fine. Stay. …Elimine, just…shut up now." Said the tactician through the awful pain of a headache due to his whiny army. 'She isn't useful without at least five ballistae at her disposal, anyway.' Mark recalled.

-------------During the night at Lyn's mini camp----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By now due to Serra's tending, Wil had mostly recovered, but he isn't to walk or move too much.

Serra sat criss-cross (applesauce) next to Wil's makeshift bed.

"Alright Willy-Nilly…we haven't done this in a while but, PILLOW TALK!" Serra shouted excitedly.

"Ooh yay! I love pillow talk! But we don't really have pillows…" Wil said airily.

"Pay no heed to that my friend! It's time to GOSSIP!

"Ooh yay! I love gossip! But what should we gossip about…" Wil said airily. (Ditz.)

"Well, lets start with who-likes-who, then about who is sleazy, and by the end we'll ease into personality flaws and who we hate!" Serra said matter-of-factly.

"Okay!" Wil said airily. (Jeez, again?)

"Okay, obviously Eliwood has the hots for Ninian." Serra started.

"Yep, and Hector likes Lyn." Wil said with a dumb smile.

"Duh! And I bet Marcus likes Merlinus!" Serra said with a gross-looking face.

"Eeeeeeeeewwwww! Why would you _ever_ say that Serra! I'll have nightmares, I just _know_ it!" Wil said with his face scrunched up.

"Harken likes Isadora, even though they just started hanging out!" Serra laughed.

"Harken's cute…" Wil said while staring off into space.

"EW! WIL! He's like, a millennium older than you!" Serra yelled.

"You should talk! Oswin! Fourteen years? Did someone say _gold digger?_" Wil retorted.

"Yeah right, like Oswin has any money! And besides, you like Rath!" Serra said.

"I know…I was just saying he's cute. He's not my type, anyway." Wil said airily.

"Yeah. He's too…straight." Serra said.

"And how do you know Rath's gay, again?" Wil questioned Serra's means of information gathering.

"Umm, for starters, staring at your _ass_ the entire battle!" Serra said with a huge grin on.

At this Wil simply just blushed a deep red.

"I think Lowen likes Rebecca and she likes him…" Wil then continued.

"Oh yeah, for sure!" Serra agreed.

After a long silence in the dimly lit area, Wil decided to speak up and say the most intelligent thing on his mind right now, "…So, how far have you gone with Oswin?" Wil said with a stupid smile plastered on his face.

Serra slightly blushed but wasn't too fazed. "Just kissing and getting that blasted armor off. Then stupid Marcus had to call for him before we did anything more!" Serra suddenly became angry at the past situation.

"What a hag." Wil said.

"I know! He can just go stick that lance up his _ass_!" Serra yelled.

"Serra!" Wil scolded, hoping none of their neighbors had overheard that.

Well, everyone had heard basically their entire conversation, which caused an awkward situation for Rebecca and Lowen, who just ended up confessing and making out.

Rath heard what Serra said and blushed a lot and then became light headed and happy. He would tell Wil his returned affections for him tomorrow…or just make out with him. Then he would do something about that Harken…

"Let's see…who else?" Wil pondered.

"Wil? You ever think that you have competition for Rath? You know, like Guy? I mean, tons of people think Guy likes Rath!" Serra said.

"Umm…their cousins, I think." Wil said quietly.

"Oh. Mkay. I guess Matthew has the hots for Guy then." She said.

"Yeah, and that Legault is all _over_ Heath!" Wil madly giggled.

"So true! And Kent likes that Fiora…it works cause they're both so stiff and formal, ya know?" Serra suggested.

"Yeah! And Sain keeps on flirting with that Florina lady!" Wil said in excitement.

"Yeah, I don't think that'll work, but Farina and Dart!" Serra said.

"Hmm…I guess that's right!" Wil nodded in agreement.

"I think that's it for now, lets talk about who is sleazy!" Serra said moving the 'conversation' along.

"Marcus." They said in unison.

"And Merlinus." They once again recited.

"That Lucius is something else…" Serra had a look of disdain.

"A man of Elimine! I mean I heard he's gone hardcore with that Raven fellow! Like BDSM and chains and paddles and stuff! 'Becca told me she heard a bunch of noises from their tent one night!" Serra exclaimed.

"Sketchy…" Wil said while spacing out.

"And you have to rest so we'll end with saying that we hate Marcus and Merlinus." Serra said and then abruptly blew out the candle.

"Awwww!" Wil complained.

And the last thing they heard in that tent was when Wil said,

"Those sleazy old hairy men with mustaches…"

-------Jesus I thought I would never finish that gossip scene!-----------------------------------

The next morning came much to quickly for everyone in the makeshift camp.

After all, Wil and Serra were gossiping into the wee hours of the morning while Rath was plotting Harken's demise. Along with that, Lowen and Rebecca had entertained themselves until quiet late as well. (THEY PLAYED CARDS! Rebecca's underage, you pedophiles!)

The sun peeked through the fog at a much too early hour, which caused the birds to chirp, which caused Serra to scream and so on….

Lowen had started to cook some…animals? And everyone besides Hector started to wake up and walk around the entire two tents of their tiny camp. Serra and Wil got their own tent cause no one wants to be near that dangerous combination of loud people.

After Lowen had finished preparing the birds and such that Rebecca had hunted, everyone gathered around a bonfire sitting on logs as they wrapped cloaks around their shivering bodies with hopes of repelling the cold.

"This is awful! I'm freezing and it's too early to be awake!" Serra complained through her chattering teeth. 'I wish Oswin was here to warm me up…." Serra thought.

"But Serra! You were the one that woke us all up!" Rebecca protested.

"Pssh! I had to share my suffering with you all! If you want to blame anyone, blame those blasted _birds_!" Serra said.

_Chirp!_

Serra then proceeded to give an evil death glare at the crow or whatever the hell it was and then it shrieked and flew away from the femme fatale. But Serra wasn't really a femme fatale, even if she wished she could be dangerously seductive to men and birds alike.

"And how come this is all we ever eat! These _plain _and _utterly average _animals not worthy of delving into my taste buds and bathing in my sacred saliva! What about _octopi_, or _rhinoceri!_" Serra once again complained.

"Rhinoceri? You mean rhinoceroses? Why a rhinoceros?" Wil asked.

"Cause how often are _you _able to say rhinoceri? If the perfect situation to name it shall present itself to me, I will name the species of rhinoceri like no other!" Serra stated with a magnificent glory about her and the sun rising behind her pink head.

"Never. You can never say rhinoceri because that's not correct." Rath said from some small corner or any isolated space.

"Rath is right, Serra. It would be like saying octupusses when the correct plural usage is actually octopi." Lyn chimed in.

"My head hurts…." Whimpered Rebecca, who was the only one remaining who hadn't been possessed by the plural demon, along with Lowen. Although Lowen was currently searching for a rhinoceros to cook in some nether region.

"Anyway, Wil, you've been up and about for too long. Go back to your bed." Serra suddenly got all serious-like. But mostly to spite Wil in his disagreement with her.

"But I don't _wanna!_" Wil complained.

"Do it, annoying child." Commanded Serra.

"Fine…" and Wil dragged his feet across the snow and collapsed unceremoniously into his tent.

After the meal, Rath then decided this was the best time to visit Wil and talk about…stuff. But apparently Serra realized this too, and she gave him a smug look and gestured to Wil's tent. "Go ahead." Serra said through a grin.

And after contemplating what he could say to offend Serra, he came up with nothing and was forced to grudgingly walk into the tent and play into her hands.

Inside the tent, Rath saw Wil lying in his makeshift bed, sighing and staring at his hands.

"Wil?" Rath said, "I just came to visit you."

The sniper in question suddenly perked his head up and stared at Rath with a slight blush.

"Oh! Rath! Soyoudiddecidetocomeover!notlikethatsabadthing,Iactuallywantedyoutocomeover!Oh, butnotlikeIwaswaitingforyoutocomeoranything!Iwasjust-"

Suddenly Wil noticed Rath's head was level with Wil's and their lips were enticingly close. Then Wil blushed fiercely and started once again, "Oh! Rath! Hi! Iwasgoingtosaythat-"

Rath grabbed the back of the sniper's head and pulled the flustered teen into a smoldering, wet kiss. Rath's tongue begged Wil for entrance into his mouth and the younger of the two gladly obliged. Then Rath began to trail kisses up his neck and-

"_Unngh! Unngh!"_ moans came from Wil's tent and all of the other members of the camp stared at the shut entrance, disgusted.

"Oh Elimine! I am _not_ sleeping in there tonight! No way!" Serra proclaimed.

"I knew Wil had a thing for Rath, but _this_?" Lyn gaped at the tent where the strange noises came from.

Suddenly, everyone outside the tent of lovemaking heard a lot of wheezing coughs from Hector/Lyn/Lowen/Rebecca's Tent. (A wee bit cramped)

"Was that Hector? Is he awake?" Lowen asked.

"Probably, I have to redo his bandages then. Probably." Said Serra.

Lyn had already dashed into their tent while the two were talking.

When Lyn stepped into the tent, she saw Hector sitting up in his bed, coughing and wheezing violently with his hand over his chest.

Lyn ran over to Hector and held his shoulders, trying to help him sit, or something of that nature.

"Hector! What's wrong?" Lyn yelled.

Serra then walked into the tent with some bandages, medicine and a healing stave, incase he had reopened the wound. "He's just coughing Lyn. Chill." She said.

"Oh." Lyn said stupidly.

After the storm of coughs, Hector fell onto his back, exhausted.

"Ow…that hurt." Hector grumbled.

"Lemme check your bandages, Hector." Serra said.

_Unngh! Unngh!_

"What was that?" Hector naively asked.

No one chose to answer that question, but Serra piped up, "Still at it, huh? After this, I should tell Rath he shouldn't bust an injured person's butt open…" she looked thoughtful as she stared in the direction of Wil and Rath's canoodling.

Hearing this comment, Lyn just coughed and looked away from the sounds of the two bow users.

After inspecting his wounds, Serra nodded in approval. "Lucky for you, it doesn't look like you managed to bust open that wound again…yet. But don't cough like that again or we won't be leaving here for a _long _time." The cleric instructed.

"Mm. It's not like I can _help_ coughing or not! It's this blasted weather! I think I've begun a fever!" Hector exclaimed, and at this thought, Lyn's eyes widened.

"No you haven't. You're just being dramatic." Serra stood up and left abruptly.

"Humph. Some healer she is." Hector pouted and Lyn thought he looked kind of cute and she giggled quietly.

"What?" Hector looked at Lyn like she had grown a second head.

"Don't give me that look! I was just laughing." Lyn said through a smile.

"You should smile more. You haven't done that in a while." He gave Lyn a kind look.

Lyn just slightly blushed and looked at the floor.

Hector slumped back in his bed with an 'oomph' and looked up and Lyn's eyes.

"Lyn? Do you remember when I asked you if I would become useless to you if you were stronger than me?" Hector asked.

"Sort of, anyway. Why do you ask?" Lyn gave Hector an inquisitive stare.

"Well you said no back then…but now that you actually _are_ stronger than me and have to protect me, do you still find value in me?" Hector questioned.

"Well I wouldn't go as far to say I'm stronger than you, but I find much value in you as a friend, Hector." Lyn said.

"As a friend…."

This piqued Lyn's curiosity yet again, "Hector?"

"Lyn, I…" Hector trailed off.

Now having a slight idea of what Hector was going to say, Lyn leveled her face with his and stared into his deep eyes.

"Hector…."

"Oh, blast it, Lyn! I love you!" Hector shouted in a frustrated rage.

At how fast Hector yelled it, and knowing everyone had heard him, Lyn recoiled in shock.

"Sure! Go and yell it for everyone to hear!" Lyn reacted in a way that was most familiar to her.

"I just proclaimed my love for you, damn woman! Say _something!_" Hector reacted similar to how Lyn did.

"Ape!"

"Wench!"

"You stupid, loud—

"You wretched, cold—

Hector brought his lips down on Lyn's fiercely as they both shared a passionate, clumsy, fiery kiss filled with their pent-up emotions.

"Hector, I love you too." Said Lyn breathily.

_Oh my god! Wil! Guess what just happened!_

_Oh! Tell me Serra!_

_-------------------------------------------end-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Yeesh! That was a long one! 7 pages or something like that! Please review! I know it wasn't great, but I'd still like them!

It's 3:48…I need a life.

Anway! Constructive criticism! Please! If you do, I'll give you a muffin!

Buh bye now!

-----------------------------------------------


End file.
